She will be loved
by bs13
Summary: AU. Fabian never really tried to pick up the girls with the broken smiles; he just somehow did. Newly single, Fabian meets Mara, whose boyfriend has just cheated on her. Wounded and feeling alone, Mara feels as if she doesn't deserve love. Can Fabian prove her wrong? Based off the song "She will be loved" by Maroon 5.


**Like the cover art? That's my amazing masking skills. Yeah, that's right, the ones that don't exist. I don't ship Mabian as a couple. THEY ARE FRIENDSHIP IN THIS STORY, OKAY! FRIENDSHIP ONLY! Eh, I don't own House of Anubis. Why would I? Do you? Then why do you wonder? Oh, you don't, right? Um...this is awkward...**

Eddie elbowed Fabian in the ribs. And hard. Fabian almost dropped his fairly full beer as he tried to fathom what had happened; when he did, though, he turned to glare at Eddie.

"How are you and Joy doing?" Eddie asked casually, acting as if he elbowed Fabian regularly.

"Not so well," Fabian admitted. "Since Nina and I split up, I thought she and I had this...I don't know...connection. Then she started growing closer to his guy. I don't know his full name, but I know his first name is Jerome. She claims he's only a friend, but I can see the way she looks at him..."

"Harsh; have you met him?" Eddie asked, interested.

"Once," Fabian drained his drink. It was his first one, so he was still fine. Eddie just kept ordering beers, and he even passed Fabian another one as well. Fabian just took it to be polite, but he was never one to go drinking. In fact, he had only came to accompany Eddie.

"That's never a good sign," Eddie said. "Then they fall into their arms. Personal experience, man."

"I thought you and Patricia were alright now," Fabian said.

"She met this guy," Eddie said. "His name's Ben. She tells me she'd never go for his type, but I'm still kind of skeptical."

"You use words like skeptical now, Eddie?" Fabian teased his friend. "Since when?"

"Oh shut up," Eddie retorted, taking another long drink. "Besides, maybe we weren't meant for each other. I mean, we are always fighting and stuff."

"Yeah, but I know you, Eddie," Fabian said. "You like any girl who will push you to your limits."

"You make a good point," Eddie agreed. "So, have you and Joy broken up yet?"

"We're on a break," Fabian replied, staring into his cup with a sigh.

"Ah, the old 'break' excuse," Eddie said. "That's when you know they've been screwing some guy."

"But that means-" Fabian began.

"Not the british term for 'screw', Fabian, the American one," Eddie said, shaking his head at his friend's innocence with slang. "Which means she's off having sex with another guy."

"Joy wouldn't do that," Fabian said, troubled. "Would she?"

"Only time will tell," Eddie said, tossing him a wink. "If she comes up pregnant, then you'll know."

"And how do you know she won't be pregnant with my kid?" Fabian demanded, noticing Eddie's subtle hints at Fabian's being prude.

"Let's face it, man," Eddie said bluntly. "You're still a virgin at age twenty-five. And I know you're squeamish about hurting any girl you admire. I just gotta tell you, it won't hurt so much as long as-"

"Please don't finish that sentence," Fabian cut him off.

"_I mean_," Eddie drawled. "You just don't have it in you to get her pregnant when you aren't married. Guess you're waiting until you marry her then, eh?"

"I don't know if we'll get married," Fabian shrugged. "I know I sound awful, but...we just don't talk as much anymore. We've grown apart."

"That's your problem, man," Eddie said. "You're too much of a heroic guy. You fall for any girl who's hurting. Nina? She was sad about losing her grandmother, and you met her, comforted her, then dated her. Joy? She was kidnapped as a young girl and felt abandoned by her friends. You helped her and dated her too. Your motto is, like, date all girls in need!"

"It is _not_," Fabian said defensively. "The girls I meet just happen to have tragic backstories."

"And that's why your relationships never work!" Eddie argued. "Look, we should find you a different girl, who doesn't have any sad stories..."

"No, thanks," Fabian cut him off. "The girls with sad stories are the ones I like most." He was just saying that to shut Eddie up, of course, but Eddie grinned as he found a way to turn it against him.

"Well, then," Eddie said. "Look for the girl with the broken smile. Then ask her if she wants to stay a while." Fabian gave him a incredulous look, clearly not amused.

"I was kidd-" Fabian began, but Eddie cut him off again.

"_Her_," Eddie said, subtly pointing to a girl a few seats away. Fabian numbly stared along, and he couldn't help but be dazzled. Her skin was a perfect, even tan, with not even the slightest blemish in sight. Her hair, straight and dark, fell over her bare shoulders, as her shirt was sleeveless. Her eyes, dark and soft, remained fixated on her drink. The drink was mainly empty and she looked sad. Her lips were curved downwards, and her eyes had a slight shine to them, as if she were holding back tears.

"Who is she?" Fabian couldn't help but feel attracted to her.

"That's what your job is," Eddie winked.

"I will not go up to a random girl-" Fabian began.

"Oh come on, live a little," Eddie cut him off, shoving Fabian off of his stool. Fabian gave him a look, but he brushed his pants off and walked over to the girl.

"Um, hey," Fabian said awkwardly. "I'm Fabian." The girl looked up, training her beautiful, almost exotic dark eyes on him. Fabian held out a hand quickly to accompany his name. The girl looked at him slowly, as if wondering if he was really in front of her. Just as Fabian was about to pull his hand away, he felt a soft palm touch his gently. She shook his hand once before letting go and giving him a shy smile.

"I'm Mara," she said. "Mara Jaffray." Fabian surveyed her face slowly. Her smile was hesitant, and she looked unready to trust anyone. She truly did have that 'broken smile' Eddie was talking about. She blinked a few times, all trace of watery eyes gone.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, it's just, uh...I was wondering if you would like to come sit with us- me. I mean, me. Just me." Fabian said. Mara studied him questioningly. Then she gave a slight shake of her head, her soft, dark locks of hair brushing the exposed skin of her collarbone.

"No, thank you," Mara said politely. "I was about to leave, anyway." She pushed away her drink, sliding a bag over her shoulder.

"No, wait," Fabian said desperately. "I didn't mean to say anything I shouldn't have. You just looked lonely, and I thought-"

"It wasn't you," Mara quickly assured him. "I just need to go home; it's pretty late." She gave him another of her broken smiles before walking away. Fabian watched, letting his shoulders fall, as the mysterious, broken girl walked out of his life. He stuck his hands into his pockets, ready to walk back over to Eddie. Then he felt the boy shove him towards the door.

"Eddie-?" Fabian questioned.

"Go after her, idiot!" Eddie exclaimed. Fabian didn't need to hear it twice. He pulled his keys from his pants pocket and rushed outside. He saw the girl barely entering her car, so he quickly got into his as she pulled away. His car was right behind hers, and he watched her car curiously. Much like Mara, the car moved slowly and unsurely. He didn't mean to do what he did, but somehow Fabian followed Mara home. He was shocked to see that it was in _his_ apartment building. She parked her car slowly-and the slightest bit crookedly-before exiting. She dropped her keys and bent to retrieve them, giving Fabian some time. He parked his own car and quickly got out.

"Mara?" Fabian asked breathlessly. Mara looked up, promptly startled. Once again, her keys fell from her fingers. This time, Fabian rushed to pick them up as she went for them as well. Their fingers brushed and Mara accidentally curled her fingers around Fabian's hand. She pulled her hand away almost immediately, quickly standing up.

"Why did you follow me?" Mara's voice trembled as she fearfully took a step back. Fabian held out her keys with one hand. Mara slowly accepted them with a trembling hand.

"I didn't follow you," Fabian clarified. "I live here, too. I decided to leave after you did." Mara didn't seem to take his excuse, as she took yet another step backward.

"Well, thank you for helping with my keys," Mara said finally. "Good night."

"Wait," Fabian begged. "I don't mean to pry or anything, it's just...you looked so sad and near tears. Why is that?"

"I don't have to explain _anything_ to you," Mara said coldly. Fabian could sense it was a touchy subject.

"Look," Fabian said quickly. "I'll be the first to say something, okay? My name is Fabian. I like things related to Egypt. I live here with my roommate, Eddie. I know the number pi to fifteen places. I know-"

"Wait," Mara cut him off. "Only fifteen places?"

"What do you mean, '_only_'?" Fabian asked, surprised. "Do you know more?"

"Up to seventeen," Mara said teasingly. "3.14159265358979323."

"Impressive," Fabian nodded, and he gave Mara a laughing smile. Mara visibly relaxed; who knew pi would make her more comfortable around him?

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Mara blurted suddenly, but she placed her hands over her mouth, unsure if she should've asked that right off the bat.

"No," Fabian answered. "My recent girlfriend and I called it off...at least, for now." He made sure to toss in the 'for now' in case Mara was thinking he was hitting on her. "If you don't mind me asking...do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," Mara said. "My boyfriend cheated on me, and now he's already finding a new girl."

"I'm sorry," Fabian said. So this was why Mara was so untrusting, so... broken.

"Don't be," Mara said shyly. "It's not like it was your fault."

"My ex girlfriend's name is Joy," Fabian said slowly. It pained him a little to speak of her, but he knew he must. "His name- the man who she wants- his name is Jerome."

"Jerome," Mara said slowly. "Jerome...Clarke?" The name clicked in Fabian's head.

"Oh, yes, that's it," Fabian said proudly, but he noticed how Mara's eyes began to tear up. "Did-did I say something? I'm sorry."

"No, no," Mara trembled, tears beginning to fall. "Jerome was my boyfriend... he cheated on me."

"Does Joy know that?" Fabian panicked. "We have to tell her! She can't get hurt, Mara, _she can't_. I won't let it happen. I-" He paused, noticing how Mara was giggling softly. "What?"

"You're so protective of her," Mara said. "It's sweet."

"I guess," Fabian shrugged, but he looked at the ground awkwardly. "Mara, do you still have feelings for Jerome?"

"Of course I do," Mara said softly. "It'd be hard not to. He was...everything I wanted, and more."

"If it makes you feel any better, he doesn't deserve you," Fabian said simply. Mara gave a light laugh, but she still had a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"_No_," Mara said, surprising him. "He always said that to me; he claimed he didn't deserve me. He always does. He always will."

"He really broke your heart, didn't he?" Fabian asked softly, and Mara nodded, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. Fabian placed a shaking hand comfortingly on her shoulder. He was caught off guard, however, as she flung herself into his arms, still crying uncontrollably.

"I told him I loved him," Mara cried. "...and he turned around and betrayed me...I made mistakes, and I know that. Why did I do this? I deserve losing _everything_. Losing him, losing me, losing my life..."

"Don't say that," Fabian said, alarmed. "You don't need him, okay?. You don't. You will find love. Maybe it wasn't meant to be with him, but everyone has love. _You will be loved, Mara_." Mara slowly pulled away from him, her cheeks turning a faint pink. She wiped at a tear, and gave him her watery, broken smile.

"You really mean that?" Mara asked, and she laid a hand on his cheek, almost gingerly. Fabian breathed in as her soft fingertips skimmed his skin. She placed both hands flat on his cheeks, her face even pinker. Fabian just stood calmly, his heart racing as he didn't make a move. Mara pressed her lips to his. Like everyhting she did, it was cautious. She didn't deepen the kiss or anything; she just let her lips explore his as they breathed in sync, as he slowly placed his hands on her face. She shivered at his cold touch. She pulled away a few seconds after he did so, alarm registered in her eyes.

"I'm-" Fabian tried to say something, but Mara stepped back, almost fearful.

"I barely _met_ you," Mara breathed. "and now I'm _kissing_ you? I have to leave. I'm sorry, Fabian, I- I was being too straightforward..."

"Don't apologize," Fabian cut her off. "That kiss...it meant nothing for you, did it?"

"I love Jerome," Mara said softly. "I never stopped."

"I know," Fabian answered. "I could guess that."

"Thank you," Mara said finally. "For everything."

"I mean it, Mara," Fabian reminded her. "He may or may not be the one. Just know you will be loved- not right away, not with me, but with someone. You're not alone in this. You never are."

"I know that now," Mara was crying again, but she was crying happy tears. "I don't want to-" she was cut off by her phone buzzing. She turned it on and gave an audible gasp. "It's Jerome."

"Answer," Fabian prompted, and Mara gave one more hesitant smile before clicking answer.

"Hello?" Mara asked, and she kept silent as the boy on the other line began to speak. With every word, her eyes danced with joy. Fabian gave her a fleeting smile before he stepped towards his car. Mara mouthed a 'thank you' before she started to talk eagerly into the phone. Fabian sent a quick text to Joy, asking if she could talk. He entered his car, preparing to drive back for Eddie; he was probably wasted by now. In the rearview mirror he paused to look back at Mara. She was still talking into the phone, her cheeks tinted and her eyes wide and joyful. Her once-broken smile was no more. Her smile was complete. Perfect. Lovable. Yes, Mara Jaffray would always be loved. He heard his phone ring, and he answered without hesitation.

"Joy?" Fabian whispered.

"Hey, Fabes," Joy said softly, and Fabian broke into a wide smile.

**I had to end it with Jara and Jabian, okay? They're my ships. Not my best, but...Good? Bad? Hated it with all your guts? Just tell me! Please review; they are what inspires me!**


End file.
